


Загадочная башня

by felis_lynx_cymmerica



Category: Devil May Cry, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 03:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felis_lynx_cymmerica/pseuds/felis_lynx_cymmerica
Summary: О том, где находилась Темен-ни-Гру до событий третьей игры и как отнеслись к такому подарку трансформеры.





	Загадочная башня

      Планета Даэмония, четвертая в системе почти угасшей звезды под названием Хэлла, выглядела странной даже по меркам трансформеров, за тысячелетия скитаний по вселенной повидавших многое. Несмотря на отсутствие разогретого ядра, она поражала воображение размахом и многообразием тектонической активности — от серных гейзеров и лавовых струй, вырывавшихся далеко за пределы атмосферы, до кипящих озер из расплавленного металла.  
      Биологические формы жизни на ней полностью отсутствовали (что, впрочем, никого не удивляло), а небиологические не подлежали точной классификации ни по химическому составу, ни по какому-либо иному признаку. Установить с ними дипломатические, торговые или еще какие отношения не представлялось возможным. Обитающие здесь существа на контакт не шли, а вступать с ними в конфликт достаточно веских причин не находилось.  
      И можно было бы, внеся планету в соответствующие реестры, благополучно забыть о ней на долгие астроциклы, если бы не потрясающие геологические богатства, обнаруженные благодаря той самой высокой тектонической активности. И автоботов, и десептиконов практически одномоментно осенила мысль о том, что черпать готовый расплав из неиссякаемых рек экономически выгоднее, чем добывать руды металлов в шахтах и транспортировать их для переработки на другой конец Галактики. Да и сера лишней не бывает. Незаменимый компонент в производстве некоторых видов боеприпасов, между прочим.  
      Потому на поверхность планеты сначала высадилась бригада геологоразведки автоботов под начальством Хардхэда, чуть позже — боевой десант десептиконов во главе с Сиксшотом, а в скором времени обе враждующие фракции переселились на Даэмонию едва ли не в полном составе, обустроили себе временные базы и занялись разработкой природных ресурсов, усиленно делая вид, что не замечают друг друга. Разумеется, в случае обнаружения запасов энергона, вооруженный нейтралитет незамедлительно перешел бы в активные боевые действия, но как раз ни энергона, ни каких-либо других топливно-энергетических ресурсов на планете не оказалось вовсе, за исключением метана, изрядно подпорченного примесью сероводорода.  
      К тому, что окружающая местность способна внезапно и непредсказуемо изменяться до полной неузнаваемости, привыкли достаточно быстро. Ну, подумаешь, очередной свежеобразовавшийся вулкан извергаться начал или участок горной дороги провалился в огненные тартарары. Главное, чтобы это событие не произошло прямо под ногами (или колесами), а дорогу все равно приходится заново отстраивать после каждого дружественного визита соседей по планете.  
      И все же повод для удивления однажды нашелся: посреди гладкой, как взлетная полоса, равнины вдруг за одну ночь выросла не отдельная скала и даже не горная цепь, а многоярусная башня, сложенная из массивных базальтовых блоков — объект, явно построенный руками (или щупальцами) разумных существ и, возможно, этими же существами населенный.  
      Первыми ломанулись осваивать внезапно возникшую достопримечательность любопытные диноботы. Но как вломились (прямо сквозь стену, не озаботившись поисками входа), так и выскочили оттуда, возмущенно отплевываясь от песка и обрывков полуистлевших лохмотьев: встреченные ими обитатели башни хоть и казались легкой добычей, но были совершенно несъедобны. Отплевавшись и никому ничего не объяснив, переглянулись и так же дружно ринулись обратно. На этот раз шайка доисторических отморозков исчезла в башне надолго, так что спустя некоторое время на их поиски отправились Хот Род и Кап. Первый — с нескрываемым энтузиазмом, второй — бормоча под нос: «Я так и знал, что это добром не кончится!»  
      Вернулись они лишь через четыре дня (как раз когда на экстренно созванном совещании было принято решение отправить в башню спасательную экспедицию) и все как один настаивали на том, что отсутствовали не более нескольких часов. Особенно упорствовал Хот Род: «Да какие четыре дня — вон у Капа его доисторические аккумуляторы даже наполовину разрядиться не успели!»  
      Внимательно выслушав запутанные повествования о том, как Слэг застрял рогами в стене, как под Снарлом провалилась лестница и как все вместе выковыривали из пасти Гримлока засевший между зубов обломок какого-то примитивного оружия, Оптимус Прайм постановил: башню со всеми ее обитателями игнорировать, личному составу не заниматься ерундой, а во все оптические рецепторы приглядывать за десептиконами. И никуда (никуда! чтоб у вас все гайки пооткручивались!) не отлучаться с базы без ведома и позволения командующего. Не то время, знаете ли, на дворе.  
  
      Поскольку автоботы, занятые решением более насущных вопросов, особого интереса к башне в дальнейшем не проявляли, ею вплотную занялись десептиконы, казалось, обладавшие неисчерпаемым запасом свободного времени.  
      Так оно, впрочем, и было, поскольку Мегатрон, увлекшийся обдумыванием грандиозного плана завоевания всех существующих во вселенной планет, абсолютно не интересовался, чем заняты его подчиненные. А те старались, кто как мог и у кого на что фантазии хватало. Ведь никаких других развлечений захолустная, почти необитаемая планета предоставить им не могла.  
      Особенно их порадовал богатый и разнообразный выбор потенциальных врагов из числа обитателей башни. В конце концов, десептиконы были созданы именно для применения в качестве боевой силы, и склонность к вступлению в драку с кем угодно у них заложена на уровне исходных кодов программного обеспечения.  
      Огромный зал, похожий на арену для гладиаторских боев, очень скоро приспособили для своих тренировок сикеры. И полетать есть где, закладывая виражи между колоннами, и смотреть в оба приходится, дабы вовремя увернуться от ракеты. То, что обстреливала их самая настоящая лошадь, да еще и запряженная в карету, никого не смущало. И не такое видали, знаете ли.  
      С трехголовым псом, состоящим из неведомой субстанции, по химическому составу не отличавшейся от обычного льда, но при этом обладавшей алмазной кристаллической решеткой, попытался разобраться Сиксшот. И очень скоро убедился, что недооценил противника. Да, стрелять по крупногабаритной и малоподвижной мишени было даже проще, чем по кибер-уткам, однако особого ущерба врагу прямые попадания не наносили: лед осыпался сверкающими осколками и тотчас же нарастал снова. Спрятав оказавшееся бесполезным оружие, Сиксшот трансформировался в альтмод волка и полез в ближний бой. Что и стало его главной ошибкой — от падающих сверху глыб льда и удара огромной лапой удалось увернуться достаточно легко, но замораживающее дыхание одной из собачьих голов оказалось для него полной неожиданностью. Облако из водяного пара и мельчайших кристалликов льда окутало шестирежимника, осело на его корпусе и мгновенно застыло, сковав движения.  
      От незавидной участи остаться навсегда замысловатой скульптурой в ледяном обрамлении спас Хромедом, расплавивший часть льда своими лазерами. Отнюдь не из желания помочь — просто решил воспользоваться удачно подвернувшейся возможностью свести счеты со старым врагом. Соответственно, Сиксшот не стал его благодарить. Стряхнув остатки льда и кое-как трансформировавшись в космический истребитель, он поспешно улетел прочь — отогревать застывшее в шарнирах машинное масло. При этом, разумеется, пообещал вернуться и начистить ледяной псине все три морды, а непрошеному спасителю — задний бампер. Да вот только возможности не представилось — Мегатрон эксплуатировал своего лучшего бойца без отгулов и без выходных.  
      Те десептиконы, которые предпочитали более мирные развлечения, старались о них помалкивать. Во избежание насмешек и прочих возможных неприятностей. Особенно после того, как Саундвейв однажды принялся рассуждать вслух о великолепной акустике, позволяющей наслаждаться хоралами Баха. Во-первых, окружающие дружно уставились на него как на перегревшегося минибота. Во-вторых, Тандеркрекер как бы невзначай сообщил о том, что Мегатрон распорядился обо всех случаях чрезмерного увлечения культурой белковых существ незамедлительно докладывать начальнику службы информационной безопасности. Саундвейв сперва удивился, поскольку главой упомянутой службы считал себя, однако о подобном распоряжении ничего не слышал, потом задумался и (сделав в соответствующем разделе памяти пометку «у обитателей каонской промзоны чувство прекрасного отсутствует») решил больше к этой теме не возвращаться. В конце концов, музыку гораздо приятнее слушать в гордом одиночестве, чем в компании узкопроцессорных жестянок, способных думать лишь о том, как бы залиться энергоном по верхний клапан топливопровода.  
      Помимо Баха, Вагнера и Римского-Корсакова, Саундвейв слушал и пение одной из обитательниц башни, обосновавшейся как раз в зале с наилучшей акустикой, однако старался к ней не приближаться — тесный контакт приводил к значительной утечке энергии, а на такое он был категорически не согласен. Даже во имя великой любви к искусству.  
  
      Словом, каждый мог найти себе развлечение согласно своим наклонностям. Тем более что строение внутри оказалось намного большим, чем выглядело снаружи. Почему так, простым десептиконам было совершенно непонятно, а ученые, которые могли бы найти ответ на этот вопрос, почти все остались на Кибертроне. Здесь в наличии имелся лишь Шоквейв. Однако он, занятый гораздо более практичными изысканиями (в первую очередь, анализом химического состава обнаруженных на Даэмонии рудных месторождений), долгое время не обращал внимания как на само загадочное строение, так и на все ходившие вокруг него слухи. До тех пор, пока Мегатрон, которого настиг очередной приступ маниакальной подозрительности, не нафантазировал, что башня возникла в результате происков коварных автоботов, и приказал «Разобраться, выяснить и немедленно доложить!»  
      Тут-то ученому пришлось выкроить пару деньков из напряженного графика исследований и заняться изучением данного феномена. Со всей присущей ему дотошностью: сначала дистанционно просканировал башню, просветил рентгеновскими лучами, отобрал образцы для лабораторного анализа, затем предпринял несколько вылазок во внутренние помещения и разместил в них почти сотню видеокамер, транслирующих все происходящее. После чего заперся в лаборатории на несколько недель — для анализа и обработки полученных данных. Результатом его работы стал отчет на шестьсот восемьдесят семь страниц, из которого следовало, что ни угрозы, ни какой-либо практической ценности башня не представляет, а для выяснения, каким образом она возникла, требуются дополнительные исследования. Отчет Мегатрон использовал по прямому назначению — подтирать потеки машинного масла, а Шоквейва отослал обратно на Кибертрон — пускай там за порядком приглядывает. Соответственно, природа таинственного архитектурного феномена так и осталась неизученной.  
  
      Может быть, еще много орнов и десептиконы и автоботы ломали бы центральные процессоры над загадкой странной башни, но в один прекрасный день она попросту исчезла с поверхности планеты, втянувшись, словно в гравитационный вихрь, в гигантскую воронку из переливавшихся всеми оттенками серого облаков. По предположениям ученых — переместилась на другую планету или даже в параллельную вселенную.


End file.
